Peut-être
by waywardcow
Summary: Et peut-être qu'il sourit un peu et qu'il se dit que ça va aller. Peut-être.


**PEUT-ÊTRE**

Dean était complètement perdu. Il avait couru dans la salle de bain alors que Castiel était en train de lui parler. Il avait couru parce qu'une certaine partie de son corps s'était réveillée. C'est juste qu'il avait fait un rêve bizarre la veille et c'est juste que les lèvres de Cas' lui avaient semblées trop humide et trop entrouvertes. Et là il était comme un con à respirer comme un bœuf en essayant de se calmer. Il était hors de question qu'il se touche. Il était hors de question qu'il pense à Castiel en faisant ça. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était malsain. Un ange, bordel !

Dean se calme un peu parce qu'il donne des coups de poing rageur contre la porte. Si maintenant il respire fort c'est parce qu'il se trouve trop con. C'est parce qu'il est en colère.

En plus Castiel était juste en train de lui parler du sirop d'érable. Il n'aimait pas trop que quelque chose d'autre ressemble à du miel. Alors il a cherché pourquoi ça se ressemblait autant. Et ensuite il a voulu expliquer à Dean. Puis quand Cas' a su que Dean préférait le sirop d'érable au miel. Cas' semblait mieux tolérer le sirop d'érable.

\- Dean ?

Et voilà maintenant Cas' était de l'autre côté de la porte. Maintenant il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et Dean se laisse glisser le long de la porte et peut-être parce que Cas' a entendu, il fait pareil de l'autre côté. Et Dean se sent un peu mieux. Parce que la présence de Castiel avait quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Dean ?

Mais d'un côté Dean veut se taire pour que Castiel s'en aille. Il se tait. Alors c'est sa tête, quand elle frappa la porte de lassitude, qui prévint Cas'. Il sait qu'il est là. Qu'il ne va pas bien.

\- Je vais bien...

Il dit ça pour Cas'. Il dit ça pour lui. Il dit ça pour Sam. Il dit ça pour tout le monde. Je vais bien.

\- Moi aussi

Et Dean retient un sanglot. Parce que Cas' fait comme lui. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça sonne faut comme quand il dit qu'il va bien. Il ne va pas bien. Son ange ne va pas bien.

\- Menteur...

\- Toi-même

Alors Dean a envie de rire un peu. De tristesse peut-être. Ou peut-être parce que c'est un peu stupide. En fait peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un peu stupide. Peut-être que c'est complètement stupide.

\- Dean ?

\- ... Quoi ?

Agressif. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. C'est jamais ce qu'il veut quand c'est Cas'. Mais ça sort toujours comme ça. Il n'aime pas. Il n'aime pas parce que ça sonne comme quelqu'un qui a peur et qui essaye de se défendre. C'est juste Cas'. Son ange. Son _trouble marker_.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose, Dean ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord...

Et Cas' comprend que c'est aussi un mensonge. Dean a un peu plus peur. Parce que peut-être que Cas' se fera des films. Peut-être qu'il se dira que tout a été un mensonge. Que rien n'était vrai entre eux. Que rien n'a jamais été vrai.

\- Arrête de penser Cas', je veux plus que tu penses, arrête !

\- Trop tard...

\- Non, tu sais que c'est pas vrai

\- Je sais pas ce qui est vrai, Dean...

\- Si tu sais, nous, nous c'est pour de vrai...

\- Je sais pas, Dean... Je sais plus...

\- Moi je sais et je te le dis, c'est pas vrai

\- Mais des fois tu mens, Dean

\- Des fois...

\- Alors peut-être que cette fois-

\- Non pas cette fois

\- Tu vas pas bien...

\- Si

\- Non

\- Toi aussi

\- Si

\- Non

C'était bizarre. C'était bizarre parce qu'au début il était juste excité par Cas'. Maintenant il est un peu triste. Maintenant il est bizarre. C'est parce que Cas' s'est inquiété pour lui. Et quand Cas' est comme ça Dean a envie de tout lui dire. Problèmes. Inquiétudes. Doutes. Peur. Ça fait remonter tous ces trucs en Dean. Ça veut sortir à tout prix. Mais Dean tient bon. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais aujourd'hui une chose va sortir. Quelque chose qu'il a déjà dit à Cas'. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas garder trop longtemps. Parce qu'il risque de tout perdre.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Cas'...

Et c'est la seule vérité que Castiel doit savoir. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Moi aussi

Alors Dean est moins triste. Et peut-être qu'il sourit un peu et qu'il se dit que ça va aller. Peut-être.

 **-END**


End file.
